


I Want Every Other Freckle

by Vowelsspacetime (vowelsspacetime)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Time, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vowelsspacetime/pseuds/Vowelsspacetime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[NSFW,Pricefield smut] Set post Ep 5. Written in 2nd person so may be a bit different and a bit cliche but it was fun to write. First chapter written in Chloe's POV, second chapter in Max's POV. </p><p>“Lay down,” you mumble against her lips. Your voice could stand to be a bit more convincing, but Chloe seems to be willing to abide nonetheless.<br/>Your faces are close but you manage to make eye contact with her and she stares back rebelliously, “I’ll let you boss me around this one time, Caulfield.” It’s part of her act, you can tell. Some part of her is loving this, and you are too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Want to Share Your Mouthful

[Chloe's POV]

You've never been this gentle with someone before, but here you are giving her kisses light as a butterfly's wings. You've never been this patient with someone before, but you swear you must be eligible for sainthood for the amount of times you've had to bite down your arousal. You didn't mind though. Max Caulfield was always brave, and her courage had only grown since that terrible week in October, but this was different. You know that this was different. She was vulnerable, and you didn't want to pressure her. After all of the shit she's been through, you could at least put your physical desires aside.

You bring your hand up and softly cup her jaw to deepen the kiss. She exhales slowly and you can tell that she's content and it makes you smile against her lips. You've been in this situation so many times before. Kissing for what seems like an eternity, slowly building until she laughs and suggests that you both should get up and actually do something productive.

Although she had never said it, you could tell she was nervous about going further, or maybe the time just wasn't right yet. It's been half a year since the storm, and you don't blame her for needing more time to open herself completely up to you. Hell, you still haven't fully recovered. You have always dealt with loss and sadness in a different manner than Max, though.

You gently pull away to break the kiss. You do this sometimes, so she can have a chance to put on the brakes if she wanted. Honestly though, you do it to be able to look at her dorky face. She always looks so cute right after you've kissed her. She doesn't say anything though. She just looks at you from under her brown fringed bangs and worries her lower lip. You take this as a sign to continue, so you kiss her and gently push her shoulder down so that she's laying on her back. As she moves backwards, you place yourself on top of her, making sure to not break the kiss as you both shift positions. You hold your weight on your elbows so you can take her face in both of your hands and she responds by placing one hand on the side of your torso and cupping the other near the back of your head to entwine her fingers in your hair. Being on top of her makes you heart begin to pound and you try not to let your thoughts get ahead of you.

Without even thinking, out of instinct, you press your hips against hers. You can't help it, really, and Max doesn't seem to mind. You push again, harder this time, and she bunches your shirt in her hand, making a fist inside the fabric and pulling softly. You feel her lift your shirt up slightly, and then stops, as if she was deciding on weather to continue dragging it up.

"Max..." is all you manage to spit out. Quite frankly, you're unsure of what to say, so you pause and hope she fills the silence.

"I want to," she whispers tentatively.

You sense the hesitation so you continue looking at her, raising a brow to prompt her to continue her explanation. She understands your gesture, sighs, and continues.

"I'm just nervous about letting you down. It's no secret that I've never done anything like this before," she lowers her eyes and looks to the side.

"Uh, Earth to Max, there's no way you could let me down," you state matter-of-factly. She's still averting your eyes though, so you go on, "Besides, we can stop at any time, dude. I promise I won't freak. You know I wouldn't."

You soften your face to express that you're genuine and she must believe you because she's comfortable enough to meet your gaze now. She nods and gives you a small smile, but her brows are slightly pulled together in a worried expression. You want so much to take her anxiety away. You've never been with someone inexperienced before, but you vow to do all the things you wish were done to you during your first time. Max Caulfield, man. She makes your aloof punk rock exterior look like it's a sham.

You bring your lips to hers again and you can feel that her lips are tense. With deep, slow breaths, you urge her to relax by kissing her sweetly. It's comforting and familiar to her, so she soon softens beneath you. She puts her hands back on your body and you know she's regained her confidence. You begin to slowly lift her shirt up, ready to stop if she says the word. She doesn't say anything though, she just breaks the kiss to lift her arms up and allow you to continue to undress her.

You've seen her in a bra before at the swimming pool back at Blackwell. You remember trying to catch glimpses and not seem obvious that you were checking her out. Even though you've started your lives anew together outside of Arcadia Bay, she's never changed in front of you. Max had closed up after she made the decision to sacrifice Arcadia Bay and save you. You didn't blame her, and you didn't take it personally. Over time she slowly opened up again, and now she was breaking down the last barriers of the wall she had built up.

You let yourself take her in, obviously checking her out this time. You think her black bra with thin white trimming is simple and endearing. You've seen it in the laundry before and have pondered what it might have looked like on her, and you were pleasantly delighted with the reality. She's sitting up now, holding one arm with her other hand and worrying her lip again.

"Max, you've got a hella bod," you joke, trying to lighten the mood and make her feel more at ease. She gives you a crooked smile and leans forward to lift your shirt up. You chuckle to yourself at her eagerness to match you with her amount of nakedness.

You continue looking at each other, quietly admiring each other's bodies. Fingertips brush against your stomach, and you look down to see her drag them up towards your breasts. She takes her hand away and you look up to meet her gaze. Her eyes are burning, lips slightly parted and for a second you feel like the inexperienced one because you're staring back with a dumbfounded look on your face.

You can't believe it when she unbuttons her pants and drags them down, kicking them off when they collect as a heap at her ankles.  _Damn, Max, way to take initiative,_ you think to yourself. You peel your pants off too, wanting to make her more comfortable but also excited to have less layers in between you and her.

A brief stillness falls over you two, and you can tell she's unsure of what to do next. You lean forward and kiss her softly, pushing her back onto the bed. Your kisses quickly become greedy, and both of you start breathing heavier. You bring a hand to the side of her torso, and slowly glide your hand to her back, resting it over the clasp of her bra. You pull back and look at her inquisitively, silently asking for her permission. She closes her eyes and nods, visibly gulping down her apprehension.

With one hand, you expertly unhook her bra. The skill and dexterity of the act sadly went unnoticed by Max, but you decide you would jokingly brag about it later after the tension had dissipated. The bra loosens with a snap, and she helps pull it off her shoulders. You notice a pink hue invade her freckled cheeks and you find it adorable. As much as you wanted to, you feel like staring would make Max uncomfortable, so you settle for a brief glance and lean in close to plant kisses on her neck. You move up one of your hands to cup her breast, making her breath catch in her throat. Her skin is achingly soft and you're delighted at how her breast fills your hand perfectly.

Her arms snake around you and fumble with the clasp of your bra. After a few moments she successfully unclasps your bra and it falls down your arms. You move your arms out of the straps and hastily toss it aside. You're not shy, so you sit up to let Max look at you. Truth be told, she's probably seen you topless before. You change in front of her often but she would always pretend to not look. Or maybe she was too embarrassed to.

Now she's sitting up a little, leaning back on her elbows. You find it amusingly charming that she tries to hide the fact that she's looking at your breasts, even with your obvious open invitation to gawk. You notice that she seems to be more embarrassed when there's distance between you, like she doesn't know quite how to act when you're not close to her, so you move closer to her and kiss her. You do your best to kiss her slowly and encourage her to relax again, but you're starting to lose your resolve. You desperately want to just go at it, take her and make her scream. You succeed at holding back though, and she absent-mindedly falls back down to the bed, distracted by your lips working her bottom one.

You wait for her breathing to even out a little and then you shift your weight to one elbow so that you can start exploring her body with your free hand. Her skin feels hot and your fingertips tingle where your skin touches hers. You palm her stomach and drag your fingertips down to her hipbones, drawing light circles over the taught skin there. You almost lose it when she lifts her hips upwards, her body language begging for your touch. You have to take a break from kissing, requiring so much oxygen that you need to breathe through your mouth.

"Chloe," she breathes, "keep going," and you're surprised at the somewhat demanding tone in her voice.

Your head is buzzing and you almost feel dizzy, but you duck down to peel off her underwear. You quickly drag downward, and she lifts her butt to help you undress her. You see the darker patches on the fabric where her wetness had seeped through and you badly want to taste her. She would probably want to be eased into this though, so raise yourself up to be level with her head again and position yourself like before. You look at her face before you touch her and she looks back at you with half-lidded eyes. You move in to kiss her forehead as you move your hand to touch her wet folds. She pushes hard into your hand, and it makes you both gasp. You begin moving your hand in lazy circles and a moan starts to escape from her before she quickly buries her face in your neck, muffling her noises.

"You don't have to do that," you laugh, "You sound hot."

You shift the lazy circles into faster ones, and it earns you another moan, unmuffled this time. Her noises were even better than you imagined and now you really start to falter. You move your mouth down to her breasts and take one of her nipples into your mouth because you can't concentrate enough to kiss her well, and frankly, neither can she.

You adjust the circles in the tiniest of movements, using her twitches and noises to find her sweetest spot. She writhes under you, sometimes bucking her hips or rolling her shoulders back to push her chest up toward you. It drives you completely insane and you need to find an outlet because it is all just too much. You lift your head slightly and bite into the muscle of her shoulder, giving you some relief. She reacts with a raw moan that rips from her throat and you smirk wickedly to yourself. Her reaction prompts you to move your hand even faster, and you feel her violently tense up beneath you. She pushes her hips into your hand and keeps it there, begging for more pressure. You can tell she's close, but you don't want it to end yet so you move your hand lower and slip your middle and ring finger into her.

"Fuck," she whispers, so quiet that you think you may have imagined it. You pump slowly and press the heel of your palm against her clit. You don't know when she entwined her fingers in your hair, but now she was pulling hard and you grunt pleasurably in response. With each thrust she raises her hips slightly, trying to get more contact with your hand. She starts rolling her hips faster, and you respond by quickening your pace. Her noises become shorter, more intense and you can tell she's getting close again.

You bury your face in the crook of her neck and line your ear up with her mouth, enjoying the lack of senses so all you can focus on are her noises and the feel of her on your hand. The room feels hot, and a thin layer of sweat covers the parts of your body that are touching her. You work harder, leaning heavily on her and grunting with exertion. You feel her body slowly tighten underneath you, back arching, and she suddenly spasms. She moans your name loudly in your ear and it causes a pleasant tingling sensation on the side of your head. She relaxes quickly, and you can hear her breathing heavily. You lift your head up and smirk at her and she gives you a lazy, lopsided smile in return. You slump sideways and lay on your back next to her and she shifts to her side to look at you. _God, that was exhausting but so, so worth it._

"Wowser," she breathes and you laugh because it was so damn predictable for her to say. She knew it, too, because gives you her best smug grin and chuckles too.

At first, you're confused when her expression changes to an apprehensive one again. You follow her gaze and realize she's looking at your underwear. It reminds her that there's still something new and unfamiliar left in this interaction. Nevertheless, she raises her eyes again, looking at you while she brings a hand to gently stroke the side of your face. She slowly traces down your neck, moves in between your breasts and stops at your stomach. You watch her face with a silent intensity as she journeyed downward, her eyes following her own hand. She bites her lip hard and you can tell she's lost again. You quietly take her hand in yours and guide it underneath the waistband of your blue boxer briefs.

Her eyes widen slightly when she finally feels you and you bite back a short moan. You move your hand in a circle, directing the movement of her hand underneath yours. You leave her hand, moving yours away so that you can quickly pull down your underwear over your butt, giving her easier access to you. She continues moving her hand where you left it, and you toss back your head in pleasure. You let out a variety of soft moans and it must give her confidence because she kisses your extended neck hungrily. The unexpectedness of it makes you gasp and a wave of warmth washes over you. You buck your hips up and she hums against your neck, the vibration of her vocalization bringing along another pleasant feeling. She has a sort of power over your body and she's loving it, the little shit.

Mirroring what you did to her, and perhaps also out of her own curiosity, she shifts her hand down and thrusts two fingers inside of you. Her movements are clumsy at first, but she soon figures out how to best make contact with your most sensitive parts.

"Harder, Max," you instruct huskily.

Her eyes widen slightly at your demand but she drives her fingers deeper into you. You inhale sharply and your back spasms, arching upwards, and you see Max smirk hotly in the corner of your eye. You can tell she's really enjoying this and it's enough to bring that familiar, delightfully tense sensation. Your muscles slowly start contracting, sensing the release coming and you beg her not to stop. She pants, hot breath blowing against your neck and quickens her movements and it sends you over the edge. You stiffen and let out a loud throaty moan, throwing your head back again. A violent pleasure tears through you and radiates through your belly and chest. It inevitably ends and you relax, knotting a hand in your blue hair.

You turn your head to look at her and you both look at each other, breathing hard. Her eyes look different, somehow, her eyebrows angled in a way you haven't seen before. You couldn't quite put your finger on it, but it didn't matter because she looked beautiful.

"So?" Max prodded, raising her head to lean it on her hand and grinning. You can tell her smug expression meant that she already knew your answer.

"I pledge allegiance to Max, and the power for which she stands," you say humorously and she laughs at your lame smartass response.

You lift your arm up, miming for her to curl up next to you and she scoots over close to you. She lays her head on your chest, sighing contentedly as you play with her hair and it makes you smile to yourself. You've never been this sappy with someone before, but you swear you could do this forever.

 


	2. Devour Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lay down,” you mumble against her lips. Your voice could stand to be a bit more convincing, but Chloe seems to be willing to abide nonetheless.
> 
> Your faces are close but you manage to make eye contact with her and she stares back rebelliously, “I’ll let you boss me around this one time, Caulfield.” It’s part of her act, you can tell. Some part of her is loving this, and you are too. 
> 
> part 2 of random Pricefield smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I decided to write another chapter. Again, sorry for grammar and such. I know some parts could be better but I wanted to post this before my classes started up again. I may tinker with it some more when I have extra time. As always, thank you for reading!

[Max’s POV]

You awake sensing the cool touch of the sheets against your skin, and you’re instantly reminded that you slept significantly less clothed than usual. As the sleepy haze starts to clear, memories from the night before rush to the forefront of your mind. Your heart starts to pound, thudding against the wall of your chest and you experience a peculiar feeling that can only be described as a mixture of embarrassment and excitement. Now that the heat and passion had dissipated, it felt somewhat strange to be naked next to Chloe. You turn your head to look at her and your heart discontinues its usual anxiety palpitations, the tightness leaving your chest. She’s still asleep, her face relaxed, lips slightly parted and you find it comforting.  

You slowly stretch sideways, trying to grab your phone without disturbing Chloe’s slumber. You tap the screen and the phone lights up, displaying the current time. You probably could keep sleeping, but it was time to start the day. You slide out of bed, gently moving Chloe’s arm that had been draped over your torso and kiss it lightly before placing it back down on the bed. She hums sleepily in response to your movement, but doesn’t wake up. Chloe has never been much of a morning person.

You pad over to the bathroom, the cold feeling of your bare feet on the wood floor causing you to wrap your arms around yourself. You flip on the light switch to the bathroom and start the shower. While waiting for the water to heat up, you observe yourself in the mirror. A shock of brown hair sticks out wildly, strands tangled, giving you an attractive tussled look. Bright pink splotches dot your neck and jawline and for once you’re glad it’s currently freezing outside so you can cover this mess up with a scarf. _Thanks for the makeover, Chloe,_ you think sarcastically.

Steam begins to rise from the shower and fog up the mirror, signaling that the water is finally suitable to bathe in. You adjust the temperature to a bearable degree and step in. The warm water washes over you, enveloping you in a soothing embrace. You close your eyes and enjoy the sensation, letting it clear your mind. Your attempts at meditating were short lived, as you soon found yourself replaying moments from the night before; how Chloe’s hips felt pressing against yours, how her hands felt on and in you, how she was visibly struggling to contain herself once she got you undressed. It was sweet that she took extra precautions in making last night comfortable, but you were curious to see the other ways she could express herself in bed.

Then you remember the effect you had on Chloe; how her breath hitched in her throat when your hand first made contact with her, how she sounded when your clumsy hands finally found the right spot, how she pulled her brows together in a fervent expression when she was close. Chloe liked being in control, but you decided you liked it too, and this newfound power you have over her is something you desperately want to explore. While you still lacked confidence and experience in this area, you promise yourself to try to be a little more dominant next time.

You open your eyes indolently, lifting up your right hand in front of you to study it. You used to bend time around you with this hand, but now you had a new power for it. A much less destructive one, for sure. You turn your hand over so that your palm is facing up and prepare to squirt shampoo into it. There’s a weird color to your hand though, so you bring it near your face for a closer inspection. A greyish blue tint colors the entirety of your palm and fingers, and you panic a little because you think your skin isn’t getting enough oxygen. You pump your hand several times, making a fist in an attempt to get blood flowing to your hand but the color remains the same. _Maybe it’s just a stain on my hand **,**_ you think as you stare blankly at your discolored hand. Puzzled, you replay your actions this morning getting into the shower. You don’t remember touching anything out of the ordinary.

_Oh…._

_Chloe’s hair._

You gently smack your palm over half of your face and chuckle. Chloe had recently re-dyed her hair, making it volatile and apt to bleed blue onto skin. After all, you distinctly remember grasping and tangling your right hand in her hair last night.

 You finish your shower, wrap a towel around yourself, and step out. You quickly run a hair dryer through your hair a couple of times so that it’s not dripping wet. Frankly, patience was not something you had right now.

Just as you expected, Chloe was still in the exact same position you left her. You pace over to her side of the bed and stand silently. She stirs and opens one eye lazily in response to the movement and noise of your approach. A sleepy smile plays on her lips and she pushes herself up to a sitting position, leaning back against the headboard and stretching her arms upwards.

“Morning, Max Cop-A-Feel. Get it? Because it kinda sounds like Caulfield, and you were coppin’ so many feels last night,” she teased with a smartass, self-satisfied expression on her face.

Okay, you did want to laugh, but you were determined to maintain your dramatic stance, so you remain silent and raise your right hand up to her face. Chloe’s eyes widen in a panicked expression and darts up towards you. “Max, no! You can’t rewind!” She blurted, hurriedly grasping your wrist with her hand.

You quickly realize how she mistook your gesture, and you snap your hand down to your side but Chloe’s firm grasp remained. You haven’t even considered rewinding since October for fear of causing another storm and now the panic, fear, and hurt confusion was plain on her face. A dreadful sinking feeling takes over your stomach and you felt terrible for inadvertently causing her pain.

“Oh my dog, Chlo, I’m so sorry,” you say, voice thick with guilt. Still recovering from being startled, you scramble to find the words to try to remedy the situation. “I was just trying to be funny and show you my hand. It’s stained from your hair last night when I was…” you feel blood rush to your cheeks and let your voice trail off.

Chloe understood your incomplete explanation, raising her brows inquisitively as she gently turned your restrained wrist to inspect your hand. “Not a smooth way to deliver the punchline, Caulfield,” she snapped, but her tone became sultry as she continued. “Buuut...I propose we even this out, and seeing how we can’t wash this off the only solution is to dirty up your other hand.”

She peers at you naughtily and you gape back at her for a second before you can recollect yourself. Honestly, you weren’t used to Chloe being this forward with you. Not that you really minded, of course. _For cereal, Max? You just promised yourself like five minutes ago that you’d be bolder. It’s just Chloe._

So you bolster your confidence and try to think of a quippy response. The words fail to come to you though, so you use your free hand to remove Chloe’s from your imprisoned wrist and crawl on top of her. The movement causes the towel to abandon its position around your body and fall to the floor. Heat floods to your cheeks again in response to being stark naked and in full view of Chloe and you start to falter. Full on nudity is something you’d like to be eased into, with one piece of clothing being slowly peeled off in succession while the heat and tension builds. That wasn’t realistic for this situation, however, so you decide to get over it. You strengthen your resolve again and use your newly freed hand to grab Chloe’s other hand and pin both of her hands up above her head. You enjoy the expression of shock flash across her face before you push your lips onto hers.

You find it funny that it takes her a second to start kissing you back, her lips unresponsive to yours and still frazzled at your dominant maneuver. She soon comes to her senses though, and kisses you back fiercely and pushes against you, resisting your hold on her. You pull back from the kiss and press her hands harder against the bedframe, establishing that you’re going to fight to keep your position. Chloe did have you beat in height and strength, but your current position gave you better leverage. You give her a defiant look, tipping your chin down and peering at her from under your bangs. She sucks in air through clenched teeth and stares back at you ardently. _Gosh, she’s so hot and pretty._

You attempt to distract her by taking her bottom lip in between yours. She moans softly and kisses you back, but she continues to struggle against your grasp on her hands. Okay, so you have to up the ante. You decide to take advantage of the fact that you’re both already naked. You begin grinding your hips against her, coaxing pleasure out of yourself as well. Abandoning their mission to resist your hold on her, Chloe’s hands go limp in your grasp, and she spreads her legs and positions her hips to better make contact with your movements. She turns to putty underneath you, her breath coming hoarse and loud, and you smirk arrogantly to yourself. She’s yours now.

“Lay down,” you mumble against her lips. Your voice could stand to be a bit more convincing, but Chloe seems to be willing to abide nonetheless.

Your faces are close but you manage to make eye contact with her and she stares back rebelliously, “I’ll let you boss me around this one time, Caulfield.” It’s part of her act, you can tell. Some part of her is loving this, and you are too. She scoots forward, away from the headboard so that she can lay on her back and you position yourself on top of her, using one arm for support and one to hold both of Chloe’s wrists to pin them above her head.

You begin pressing kisses into her neck, and her hands fidget weakly against your grasp. You shift your weight to the arm that’s holding her wrists, leaning heavily on your elbow. Slowly dragging the fingertips of your free hand, you touch her lithe torso and move downward. You tease her, dipping your hand low to her core but not making contact and then moving back up to her stomach. She doesn’t say anything, but she whimpers quietly and you can feel her abdominal muscles tense up underneath her skin.

Finally, you let your hand venture low enough to delve into her wet core. Just like last time, her breath catches in her throat, and you decide that you look forward to hearing that response every time you touch her. Swirling your fingertips in circles, you slow your movements to an achingly leisurely pace. She groans loudly in response and rolls her hips rhythmically against your hand, trying to convince you into quickening your speed again. You stifle a laugh against her throat and accept her request, changing your pattern into fast, tight circles.  

You’re learning how to move your hand more effortlessly, where she likes to be touched, what movements she likes best. Now that you’re a little bit more comfortable and experienced, you can allow your attention to be focused on other things. You love how she sounds, how she holds onto the exhale, drawing it out until she breathes out fully, a moan escaping with it. You thrust fingers inside her and pump, slowly increasing in speed and force until you reach the pattern you had the night before. She did ask you to go harder last night, and even though it surprised you, it was kind of fun to get a little rough. Her hands twitch in your grasp, and you decide to let go.

Freshly liberated arms snake across your back, and you feel nails dig into your shoulder blades. She drags her hands across your back, but doesn’t apply much pressure and you can tell she’s still holding back. You quicken your thrusts, enjoying the wet sounds that come from your movement. It amazes you how turned on she is. You’re doing this to her. You. It gives you a sense of pride.

 Chloe’s moans become breathier and higher in pitch, signaling to you that she’s close. You remove your fingers and quickly move them to draw circles on her clit again. It tips her off the edge, and she grabs at your back hard. Nails dig deep into your skin, and it’s almost close to hurting, but it makes you want to work harder. She throws her head back, thrusts her hips hard into the palm of your hand and she’s raking her nails hard down your back now.  When she loosens her grasp from your back, you can tell she’s finished. You rock back and sit with your legs folded underneath you and lift your hand up near your face. A thin layer of clear liquid coats your fingers and you stare at it inquisitively. You wonder what she tastes like, so you place a finger in your mouth. You do it out of pure curiosity, really, but when you look up Chloe’s staring back at you hotly.

“Oh, fuck this,” she murmurs, sitting up and advancing towards you, “It’s my turn now.”

The total tone shift takes you aback. Just one second ago she was breathing hard, eyes fluttering and coming down from her orgasm. But now, she was crawling towards you silently, like the calm before a storm. There’s this look in her eye that for some reason makes you want to run, but you remain frozen, totally entranced by her.

She gently pushes you down so that you’re laying on your back and grabs your legs to unfold them from underneath you. She hovers closely over you, her blue hair hanging down and tickling your face. “There’s something else I’ve been waiting to do. Let’s make sure we even out your hands though,” she smirks, grabbing your untarnished, left hand and placing it in her hair. She ducks down to place kisses on your collar bone, but slowly trails downwards, only moving about an inch before pressing her mouth to your skin again.

You watch her journey downward before huffing and laying back. You were starting to get lightheaded. You feel her inhale, causing cool air to brush against your sensitive spots and you let a moan escape your lips. Chloe chuckles quietly in response, blowing small bursts of warm air against you. Then she presses her tongue to you, slowly lapping upwards and stopping at your clit. She teases you a bit more, flicking the top of her tongue over it before pressing more firmly with the flat of her tongue.

You inattentively let your legs fall more apart and Chloe wraps an arm around your thigh. She places her mouth over you and purses her lips, bringing a more intense sensation that causes your thighs to twitch inward. You bring your other hand up to tangle in Chloe’s hair; it’s already stained, after all. She hums, her vocalization vibrating against you and buck your hips slightly upwards. Your reaction makes her hum again, and she speeds up, swirling her tongue rapidly. You lift your hips upward and hold, the muscle tension helping to bring you closer. Your hands twitch enthusiastically in her hair, gently tugging at her to press harder against you. It’s enough to bring you to orgasm and you let out a raw moan before collapsing back down against the bed.

Chloe plants a kiss on your inner thigh, which makes you shake, before sitting up and flashing her typical Price smirk. She grabs your left hand and you watch her smirk evolve into a full blown grin, “See! My plan hella worked!” You laugh and look at your two stained palms before placing them on Chloe’s jawline, pulling her in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll I'm so sorry for bad grammar and lack of creativity/plot, I don't actually write often. I wrote this for fun so I didn't stress too much about those sorts of things so plz forgive me. Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
